


“Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?”

by planet_hopper



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, an almost drabble, but then i got carried away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planet_hopper/pseuds/planet_hopper
Summary: A short conversation and some feelings.
Relationships: Third Doctor/The Master (Delgado)
Kudos: 16





	“Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?”

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh I don't know what this is I'm sorry.

"Reciting Shakespeare now, are we?" said the Doctor, casually leaning against the Master's TARDIS console, "you know, I think you really _have_ warmed up to Earth culture."  
Noting the Master's expression of utter shock, he steamrolled on, walking around the console, lightly messing with the controls as he went.  
"Though I wouldn't have thought you would be too interested in the sonnets. Something like Macbeth would be more up to your-"  
"Oh do be quiet, Doctor," the Master, having gotten over his initial surprise, snapped, " I'd ask you how you got in, but I'm sure your answer would only confuse me"  
"And I would ask you just who you were practicing that recital for, but I'm sure you would only lie."  
The Doctor stopped in front of the Master and asked with a soft smile, "Please continue your performance. Don't let my presence deter you."  
The Master gaped at him for a few seconds. Of all the nerve!  
"I-" he began and then stopped. The Doctor seemed to be standing awfully close.  
"Well?" prompted the Doctor, "thou art more lovely and more temp- hmm no, I don't think that would really work for you."  
He grinned, and the Master glared, and everything was easy between them for a few moments.

Much later, when he's all alone again, the Master whispers to himself, "True love never did run smooth."  
Sometimes the words help.


End file.
